


change

by Andreina_D



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andreina_D/pseuds/Andreina_D
Summary: team 7 separates, they leave and leave her with her soul in a thread but ... what if they return and want to get their cherry tree back? .. or when they realize that their change was their fault? .. the now princess mashiba, should she forgive her? oh just ignore them? .. she enters, reads and discovers
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

By sakura

It was a quiet morning in Konoha  
I went for a walk, I was worried about Sasuke-Kun .. a while ago he's weird and not only him also Naruto and kakashi-sensei

I was calm until I saw some peculiarly familiar people ... wait, I know who they are, but what are they doing at the door of the village ... I decided to go talk to them but then I heard something that left me speechless

Ino: how nice that they got rid of the marquee front (she said with a hand on her waist)

Naruto: yes, I think it was for the best that we wanted dattebayo to delay us (said the blonde)

Kakashi: umph (looks at them) if it was for the best (sighs)

Sasuke: it's time (says cold, while pointing to the door)

At that moment I decided to leave where I was

Sakura: Stop! (Shout) why? Why do they do this? (some tears came out of my eyes)

All: why are you weak

Sakura: ... Naruto you .. Will you leave me too?

Naruto: I'm sorry Sakura -chan but you're not strong enough to take the road

Ino: admit it before I beat you (smiles mockingly)

Kakashi: now .. it's time to go (turns) Sakura .. good luck

Sakura: (more tears threatened to leave Her jade orbs) I'll get stronger I assure you .. Sasuke - kun (looks at him) please

Sasuke: tks ... you're just a nuisance

Sakura: (lowers her head) I see .. you are going to regret it (I run to Lady Tsunade's office)

Pov sasuke  
I feel a pain to see her like this, it makes me angry with myself but I know that if I didn't say it she would follow me .. she will not resist any of this but I am sure I will return for her one day and rebuild my clan

Sasuke: let's go (I said cold)

And with a few last words I said goodbye to konoha and her ...

Sasuke: (she stops while the others advance a bit) I know that you will become stronger annoyance .. And I hope to see you again

And without further ado I left together with my new team leaving everything behind

_——————————————————  
Shannaro ———————————————————

First chapter .. successfully edited (according to me) and what was the best?


	2. 2

n the hokage tower

pov tsunade

I was calm drinking sake when my student arrives opening the door like crazy

tsu: him? Sakura what's wrong?

sakura: they left (with agitated voice)

tsu: who left (worried)

saku: the boys and ino (sad)

tsunade: WHAT? ¨ (SCREAMING ASTA IS HEARD IN ARGENTINA WHILE MOON SINGING LIFE IS A DREAM of her)

SAKU: sensei I no longer want to be weak (sad)

tsu: you are not weak, only you have not taken out your true potential or your power

saku: what do you mean?

tsu: sakura, you are not from this village

saku: c-how? (surprised)

Tsu: Sakura hears good

The pinkhead nods still confused

tsu: Sakura .. a long time ago there was a clan different from the others, the people born under the hereditary Line of the clan leader were somewhat pecualiares .. you understand where I am going

saku: (shakes with a lump in her throat, I already supposed but I had to hear it) no

Tsunade: you belong to that clan .. the mashiba clan

Sakura: (opens her eyes wide) that

Although she supposed it .. it was still a shock to her  
—————————————————— shannaro—————————————————


	3. 3

pov saku

Sakura: c-how .. I don't understand anything

tsu: sakura calm down (takes her by the shoulders) I'll explain it to you

me: because they hadn't told me

tsu: well I was supposed to tell you at 18 but since -note: saku is 15-

me: pe-per-o is that this is the a  
So weird I m .. (he couldn't finish the sentence because he fainted)

pov tsunade

me: Sakura (worried she took it and laid her down) * if she happens to something ........ she is going to kill me *

tsunade: shizune (screaming)

shi: if lady tsuna (she was silent when she saw saku) why kami did she happen to him?

Tsunade: stay here I'll take her to the hospital

shi: hai

at the hospital

2 hours later

I did some analysis to sakura and I can't believe it .. I don't know how she will react

pov saku

I woke up and .... I'm in the hospital wait for that Tsunade arrives

tsunade: Sakura .. How nice you woke up (smiles at me)

saku: what happened to me sensei? (worried)

tsunade: sakura you have to calm down and take this easy .. understood?

sakura: hai (nodded)

Tsunade: first or should I ask you some questions ... Sakura, have you ... had sex?

Sakura: (blushes nathaniel level) I-I will

Tsunade: I understand (sighs) Sakura .. you are pregnant

The only thing that managed to come out of my mouth was

Sakura: what?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
3 edited chap


	4. 4

pov saku

2 months have passed since the discovery of my pregnancy and even though I resent his father it does not mean that the baby that grows inside me does not matter to me, on the contrary I love him more than anything at this moment

TSU: Sakura (yells after slamming the door)

ME: send Tsunade - Senate and most importantly ..... BECAUSE THE HELL I THROW THE DOOR OF MY HOUSE SHANNARO (ANGRY AND SCREAMING)

TSU: there is no longer a big deal, but since you didn't show up and today you had a checkup because I thought something had happened to you

Sakura: now, well I was late although I was already

TSU: alright then let's go and then I'll give you a sexy surprise (smile)

Sakura: S-surprise? (Well waiting for Tsunade who knows that he could be)

AT THE HOSPITAL

TSU: how have you been feeling lately?

Sakura: well, nothing out of the ordinary

TSU: good, the baby is in perfect condition

Sakura: thanks to kami

POV Tsunade  
I guess you want to know what the surprise is right? Well it arrived this morning, if as you hear I arrive

FLASH BACK  
I was in my office thinking about how to explain everything about his clan to Sakura when suddenly

TOC TOC TOC (I DO NOT HAVE A T0T BUDGET)

Tsunade: PASS

XXXXXX: hello

Tsunade: what the fuck?

XXXXXX: yes, I know you are confusing me with my sister but notice that I am not her a pleasure I am hiro mashiba your brother

Tsunade: BROTHER?

HIRO: YES, and at this moment I demand to see it

Tsunade: well, the truthful one is late and oh, surprise you will take away (smiles macabrely)

HIRO: crazy (WHISPER)

Tsunade: Did you say something brat? (ANNOYED)

HIRO: no .. I didn't say anything (nervous)

END FLASH BACK

POV HIRO

It makes me think that this lady is out of my head

She left leaving me in this tower and she's already taking a long time

And suddenly the door opens and the old woman comes in with ... It can't be! My sister 

TSU: THIS IS YOUR SURPRISE

SAKU: it can't be possible .. I know you (RELEASING TEARS) hiro

Hiro: Sakura little sister (I spread her arms in search of a big hug)

The pink haired girl jumps into the arms of her brother with a big smile and tears in her eyes that gave way to her cheeks


	5. 5

POV HIRO

I did not hesitate to hug my little sister I could not help but realize that she is older, I quickly gave myself a mental slap, the last time I saw her she was a girl, clearly now she is older

the old woman ...

tsunade: did you say something? (dark voice)

hiro: P-for N-ada (nervous)

I continue .. the lovely young girl .. did this better?

tsunade: (nods)

hiro: (anime style droplet)

Well, she was going to give me an apartment, although my sister quickly rejected this offer, offering to stay at her house, which I accepted quickly.

Pov sakura

we had separated from the comfortable embrace, I may not remember it very well but that warmth was unmatched and protective that made me feel like a little girl

sakura: are you staying in the village? If so, how long? why haven't you come before? (curious)

HIRO: wow .. there are many questions but if I will stay in the village, I do not know for how long but I will, I had not come for .. (scratches the back of his neck) really because until now I find your whereabouts (smiles)

sakura: (smiles at him the same)

hiro: sakura ... I guess they explained everything to you (she stares at her and then looks away at tsunade)

tsunade: I explained something, not everything but something (sighs heavily)

sakura: we are from an ancient clan .. the mashiba clan .. right? (confused)

hiro: there are many things you do not know about the mashiba clan starting with history

* history *

Some time ago the 5 regions were just beginning to rise, a group of rebellious people had faced them and were exiled. They were led by a man .. the person in charge of the rebellion, his name was Neru

There were a total of 18 people, so at first they decided to call themselves the shibas, they settled in a place far from the 5 regions  
There were a total of 18 people, so at first they decided to call themselves the shibas, they settled in a place far from the 5 regions

at first glance it seemed desolate

and anyone who was not from the clan and dared to enter saw everything only as if it were a ghost town  
and anyone who was not from the clan and dared to enter saw everything only as if it were a ghost town

and anyone who was not from the clan and dared to enter saw everything only as if it were a ghost town

but the reality is that it was a beautiful town

once a young woman entered the town as everyone saw it destroyed, empty  
Once a young woman entered the town as everyone saw it destroyed, empty ... alone but there was something strange in her and that is that even though she thought there was no one, she ran all over the town looking for the injured ... of course she couldn't find why she couldn't see us and even so I try to fix the town Neru had been amazed by the beauty of the young woman and in an oversight she left town .. when she left she saw him they both talked and well the girl returned every afternoon of that year and at the beginning of the next they became a couple It was when he as leader decided to undo the jutsu that kept the town hidden but only for her, then they married the girl's name was SakuraGari and there was something that made her unique, her peculiar pink hair

When she left, she saw him, they both talked and well the girl came back every afternoon of that year and at the beginning of the next they became a couple, it was when he as leader decided to undo the jutsu that kept the town hidden but only for her, then he ...  
* out of the story *

sakura: really?

hiro: (nods with a smile)

* inside the story *

After a while they both left the village Neru found a cave with some words written on the right side, normally it was covered with mold, he removed the mold and although he did not understand what his wife was saying if she explained that it was an ancient language and explained to him What it meant, he proceeded to read it aloud, I really don't know what he was saying, no one knows, the only thing I know is that it was a curse, this caused Neru to become a monster eager to consume blood and capable of hypnotizing you with his gaze. It had become red like the blood that he wanted to taste, this caused him to try to murder his wife who with a slight movement of her hands (according to some) stopped time or at least that of her husband saving himself after a few hours time It continued its course and both returned to the town .. only Neru arrived, some say that in the middle of his return he had murdered her, in the end neither was right because after 9 months after Neru arrived alone in town Blo a little boy with black hair and blue eyes like his mother's was picked up by one of the villagers and taken to Neru's house they knew it was her son thanks to a note on the little creature's blanket, nobody knew more Nothing from SakuraGari but from that day on Neru changed the name of the shiba clan (18) joining ma (stop) converting from that day the name of the Mashiba clan  
Neru was supposed to go out every month for a week to satisfy his voracious appetite and he only got out of control when he heard a melody

* end of story *

sakura: wow

tsunade: I think you should rest guys

sakura: yes tsunade-sama .. eto hiro .. what was the melody?

hiro: her name is tili.tili.bom believe me you won't want to hear her

tsunade: yes yes now LONG FAST (SHOUTS) you don't have to take care of yourself, you know, your state

hiro: status?

they both leave

in the house of la haruno

sakura: NOR SAN YO ............................ I'M PREGNANT

HIRO: PREGNANT YOU SAID

.................................................. .................................................. .................................................. .................................................. .................................................. .................................................. .................................................. .................................................. ..


	6. 6

pov sakura

hiro: I .. l-like w-when you're very young .. who the hell is the father? ( angry )

sakura: hiro ni-san yo .. (clenches his fists) why would I have to tell you (raises his voice)

hiro: because I'm your brother (he takes his hands) and I want to support you as much as I can

sakura: he ... just doesn't exist (looks away)

hiro: if it didn't exist you wouldn't be E-em .. that's

sakura: I don't want to talk about him at this moment nor - san he was very important to me ... but he just took care of collapsing all my feelings towards him (tries to leave)

hiro: (takes her wrist) I understand .. I'll give you your time, I hope I can win your trust so you can tell me (lets go)

sakura: arigato (comes out)

i decided to go to hinata's house, she loves naruto and she must also be suffering the one who decided to go with sasuke

sakura: (knocks on the door)

hinata: I'm going (heard from inside the hyuga's home) oh sakura-san what are you doing here?

Sakura: I came to see if you wanted to take a walk

hinata: yes (discouraged)

already in a field where the two were talking

sakura: you miss him right?

hina: I-miss A-who-who? ( nervous )

sakura: naruto .. I know you liked it (looking at the stars)

hinata: how visible was she? you think N-naruto Ku-kun knew (playing with his fingers)

Sakura: I would say no ... but I don't know Naruto anymore, I wouldn't know what to tell you (he looks at her) you know it's nice to talk to someone about this without being told stupid for continuing to think about them (smiles)

Hinata: (smiles back) I think it's nice too .. ahh (yawns)

sakura: I think it's time to go (he gets up and offers his hand to hinata to get up)

hinata: (accepts the help) she's right sakura - san

sakura: talk to me about you (smile)

hinata: (smiles) sure see you sakura-chan (walks away)

in the house of the haruno / mashiba

sakura: hiro i arrived

hiro: I was already starting to worry (smiles at him tenderly)

sakura: (dying of laughter)

hiro: and now what happened to you ... (remember that he has on a pink apron, a frying pan in his left hand and a purse on his right shoulder in which he had kept the ingredients that he planned to use in the food) IS NOT FUNNY

Sakura: that you scream that makes it even funnier (tears escape from laughter)

hiro: (grunts and goes to the kitchen)

sakura: (maybe if I should tell my ni-san about sasuke) ni -san (calls him)

hiro: yes (appears)

sakura: maybe it's time you knew everything

hiro: (sits in front of his sister and nods)

after the story

hiro: I kill him

Sakura: calm, he is very far surely (discouraged) they surely are very far (recapitulates)

8 years later


	7. 7

Two cute 8-year-old boys are seen running, a black haired oji and a black film oji jade

and a boy chasing them

hiro: come here brats

dai: don't we stages uncle hiro

kumi: vejo you already tired

dai kumi: where did he go?

hiro: here (grabbing them)

in the mashiba house

saku: children

kumi: mama-nota: sakura remains transformed into the jet version of her because she just arrived from a mission and she always goes like this on missions *

kumi: mama-nota: sakura remains transformed into the jet version of her because she just arrived from a mission and she always goes like this on missions *  
saku: hi dai

dai: hi mommy (giving her a kiss)

saku: good to eat

the three sit at the table

dai: it's good mommy (finishing everything)

dai: it's good mommy (finishing everything)  
saku: thank you .. (interrupted by an ambu)

ambu: miss calls her the hokage

saku: hai (nods) children stay here

they both nodded

pov saku

I go to the hokage office, but first I de-transform

I go to the hokage office, but first I de-transform  
I came in and I really didn't believe what my eyes saw

pov xxxxx

I was with the taka team in the hokage tower

when out of nowhere she opens her door .. she looked so beautiful I did not think I would see her again .. well I knew she would see her but not so soon

Sakura looks so cute .. but what am I thinking? I have not seen her clearly for a long time that she will be more beautiful

sakura: what are you doing here? (angry)

naruto: ohayo sakura chan well we came to stay (with a smile)

ino: a certain forehead, what did you expect is our home

Karin: hello bubblegum hair, I'm the incredible one ... (interrupted)

sakura: don't talk menstruation hair (she stops her with one hand)

karin: as you told me (angry)

Sakura: Deaf by the way (she rolls her eyes)

tsunade: sakura, what do you think, are they going or staying

SAKURA: GET OUT OF MY VILLAGE (SCREAMING)

taka- SUI / KARIN / JUGO-: IT'S ALSO OUR VILLAGE

SAKURA: since they left, it stopped being so (turns around)

taka -SUI / KARIN / JUGO-: of course, of course (sarcastically)

SAKU: get out of here, if you don't want to get hurt (even turning your back)

sasuke: have .. and who is going to hurt me? you ? (BURLON)

sakura: see if

POV SAKU

She was angry, I didn't realize it but I got out of control I don't know how but when I realized it she was transformed

She was angry, I didn't realize it but I got out of control I don't know how but when I realized it she was transformed  
They had their eyes wide open, surprised I guess

SAKU: Now .. if they leave? (ask ghoulishly)

they seemed like he was going to give up

at that moment I saw hinata out of the corner of the door who was looking with supplication before me

sakura: pff (sigh heavily) fine .. but they will be on trial for a whole year

NARUTO: WHAAAT (yell exaggeratedly)

sakura: tsunade-sensei if you allow me, I want to withdraw .. (she is interrupted by a scream)

KUMI AND DAI: MOM! (ARRIVE YELLING)

.................................................. .................................................. .................................................. .................................................. .................................................. .................................................. .................................................. .................................................. .................................................. .................................................. ....................................


	8. 8

DAI: Aunt Akane, Aunt Akane is back

sakura: my sister? (surprised)

KUMI: yes, we'll finally meet her

kakashi: huh? who are they (looking at the two children)

sakura: what do you care ... children let's go

kumiko: I am kumiko and he (points to daisuke) is daisuke my fool brother and we are his children (points to the one who at the moment was still jet black)

Sasuke said nothing, he just looked at them with a frown and when he was about to say something he was interrupted

BY

SO SO SO SO (DRUM SOUNDS) (NO BUDGET)

sakura: it can't be (looking at the blonde)

akane: I didn't believe hiro when he said he found you (hugs her)

akane: I didn't believe hiro when he said he found you (hugs her)  
sakura: A-akane (hugs her)

akane: I missed you (separates from the hug)

POV SASUKE

when hearing that girl say she was the daughter of my cherry tree, something inside me fell to the ground that means that she made her life, she completely forgot about me ... those children are very similar to me ... but it would be impossible, maybe I just know case with someone similar to me ..

POV KUMI

Mommy was in obaa-san's office, next to her some people I don't know most of them .. there is one that caught my attention, he was jet black his eyes were as dark as coal .. like me

POV SAKU

INO: with what mom .. eh forehead seems that you turned out to be an easy eh eh

sakura: did you say something? (angry) is that I did not understand, I do not speak pig language

INO: what did you want to tell me (angry)

ME: what did you hear .. PIG

AND SO I STARTED A FIGHT

DAI: Mommy, no need to fight with this oxygenated, yes? do not lower yourself

KUMI: yes mommy, dai is right

AKANE AND HIRO: FIGHT FIGHT

KUMIDAI: (they looked at them with a murderous face and an anime-style droplet)

AKANE: (scared) if the children are right, I also want to introduce them to some very important people to me (with a smile)

SAKU / HIRO: huh? (curious)

AKA: come in (a man comes in with a girl in his arms) they are my husband and daughter

AKA: come in (a man comes in with a girl in his arms) they are my husband and daughter  
sakura: I'm aunt (smile from ear to ear)

KUMI / DAI: and us cousin (smile too)

hiro: it can't be, I'm too young to have so many nephews

AKANE and sakura: (anime style droplet)  
they seemed to have forgotten that they were not alone in the office

sakura: what's your name little girl? (he crouches at the height of the chestnut)

girl: nice (offers her hand) my name is akira kuzo, ma'am (smiles shyly)

sakura: what a beautiful name (she smiles at him tenderly)

hiro: (looks at the boy) your name (dry)

man: I'm Thiago Kuzo (shakes his hand)

hiro does not shake his hand he just turns and leaves

tsunade: (with a little vein about to explode on her forehead) GET OUT OF MY OFFICE EVERYONE

ALL: HAI

AND THEY LEFT

IN THE MASHIBA MANSION (they bought it after the twins were born)

IN THE MASHIBA MANSION (they bought it after the twins were born)  
the children went ahead and ran to show their cousin their home

POV SASUKE

Sakura had already gone with them, I really don't know who they are because my attention was always fixed on those children

I looked at them, they were jet black, like me, the girl had black eyes like me ... they are around 8 or 7 years old like the ones I have outside the village but it is also that time that I have killed Itachi ... it could be ? they are his children .. my nephews

I went to Sakura's house to verify that they are children of the cursed one of Itachi

knock knock (door)

saku: come on, hi sasuke .. SASUKE? (she was silent)

sasuke: sakura we must talk

saku: this is not the time or the place (looks away and tries to close the door)

sasuke: (stops the door with his hand) it's about your kids (serious)

saku: we will talk in a more private place (he looks me in the eye and for a moment I thought he still loved me) in the park, do you think?

I just limited myself to nod

at night in the park

sasuke: them? .. (looks at the sky) are uchihas right? (without looking at her)

sakura: you left (discouraged)

sasuke: (clenches his fists and closes his eyes) that's not why you had to sleep with my brother (opens his eyes with the sharingan in them)

sakura: what are you talking about (confused)

sasuke: I know everything (dry) tks

Sakura: what about .. (she starts laughing) I can't believe it, you really think they are your brother's children (mocking)

sasuke: ... no .. aren't they? (confused) you just said they are uchihas and apart from itachi .. I don't think you've been with madara so (OPEN EYES AS A PLATE) they are my ... children

sakura: what do you think baka (looks at him defiantly)

sasuke: of course .. I realized

sakura: why are you Mr. ice cube emo avenger idiot (tries to go)

sasuke: (grabs her wrist) no .. go away (holds her close)

Sakura just stares at him in a staring war

jade vs onix

they were so close and so far

their lips brushed

and their hearts beat louder than yours when they saw that the new Boruto cap has sasusaku

and when they were about to kiss

something or someone ruined the moment

karin: SASUKE-KUN (yells) WHERE ARE YOU?

sakura: I think your girlfriend is looking for you (lets go)

sasuke: (turns around) she's nothing (looks where Sakura is or well she was) tks (puts his hands in his pockets and leaves)


	9. 9

pov sakura

I went home after talking with Sasuke

in the morning she call us tsunade

I went out to meet the boys

everyone: hello

tenten: why do you call us tsunade sama?

sakura: no (interrupted by a crash) WHAT IS THAT

read: I don't know

all: but you have to fight

We all put ourselves in attack position.Even the hebi team

that's when the akatsuki opponents arrived

xxxxxxx: it's time for battle  
-  
after the fight

(I'm not good at fighting gomen)

Akatsukis left (very hurt)

sakura: very good fight so I'm going to rest

sasuke: you and I have to talk

sakura: when the pigs talk

sasuke: but naruto already speaks

Naruto: hey

sakura: agh bye bakas

When Sakura turned around, those present could notice that the pink haired woman had what seemed to be a tattoo on her waist.

When Sakura turned around, those present could notice that the pink haired woman had what seemed to be a tattoo on her waist.  
For them it was something new since they did not think that the sweet pink hair they knew before had got a tattoo

but in the end they all went to prepare for the party that night

at the party

you could visualize an emo along with a pig with a yellow wig .. wait, it's naruto

sasuke: I still don't understand

Naruto: What are you talking about?

sasuke: do not tell me fear, dobe and what happens is ... those children

Naruto: how many children? (with a mouth full of ramen)

sasuke: first swallow and second (sigh) the children of sakura

Naruto: (swallows) what about them?

sasuke: they are my children

naruto:! WHAT ! ! HOW COULD YOU !

kakashi: how could he?

naruto: CHILDREN OF SAKURA - CHAN ARE CHILDREN OF TEME (yells)

kakashi: WHAT!

what they did not realize is that someone was watching them

karin: it can't be ..... I have to keep those children away from my sasuke - kun he is mine, mine and nobody else

in another part of the party

tenten: so I thought they were from itachi (laughing like a delayed seal)

sakura: yes, he's crazy (laughing)

In that comes ino

ino: what are you talking about?

sakura: you're welcome (she leaves)

but ino chases her

sakura:! what do you want? (without looking at her)

ino: be friends again

sakura: and what makes you think we'll be friends?

ino: accept please

sakura turns around

in a forest far from konoha a hooded man

*****: we will meet again princess mashiba

at the party

saku: look dear, I will not lower myself to your level if you want my forgiveness e-arn-it (he leaves)

ino: I'll do it right now (for herself)

the next morning

in the house (mansion) Mashiba

kumi-dai: wake up (jumping up off the bed)

sakura: 5 more millennia

dai:! I'm hungry 

sakura: I'm coming (standing)

IN

THE

HOME

UCHIHA

KARIN: Sasukito, don't you want to shower with me?

sasuke:! do not !

suigetsu: ja they put you in your place menstruation hair

Karin: there shut up! (hits him)

juice : ....?

without anyone noticing sasuke leaves for the training ground

WHILE

WITH

NARUTO AND HINATA

in the park

hinata: I walked quietly when

naruto: hina - chan stop

hinata: umm? what do you want naruto - kun

naruto: hinata do you want to eat with me

hinata: I, I .. yes I want

Naruto: we're doing well (grabs his hand)

in the mashiba house

akane: sister I have a surprise

sakura: yes, which one?

akane: come in pretty

a beautiful young woman enters the room

sakura: it can't be jackie

ha: sapphire or should I call you jade?

they hug

Sakura: I haven't seen you since I was 4 years old

jackie: i missed you

sakura: and what are you doing here

Jackie: Well, I, Jackie Ookami, am staying here

sakura: great

Sakura: Come I'll introduce you to everyone

jackie: and tell me hiro's handsome is here

saku: yes

ha: (smiles mischievously)  
in a distant village you could see 3 girls and a boy of about 4 years

girls

of names  
of names

lara

jackie  
jackie

sakura (sapphire)  
sakura (sapphire)

sakura (sapphire)  
and connor

these 4 were best friends  
these 4 were best friends

co: they don't catch me (runs away)

saku: yes (chases him)

ha: these guys take me out of my mind

la: same hahaha (laugh a little and then run away)

ha: you too (chases her)

everyone played quietly until ...

Connor threw Sakura and Lara into the river

these came out all wet and she went to change while connor and jackie reian

pov lara

holis my name is lara i like honey juice with strawberries and i love pandicorni though

I don't know what it is, you know! well what else ........ my best friends are jackie although we think of jack and sakura that we call sapphire and also this connor although he is not my friend but sakura's and jackie's cousin well that masssss has good I left to change because the idiot connor wet sapphire and me and it is spectacular

My best friends are Jackie, although we think of her as Jack and Sakura What do we call him sapphire and also this connor although he is not a friend of mine but of sakura and jackie's cousin well that masssss has good I went to change because the idiot of connor we mo ...  
I went out and I found Sapphire who carried this

I went out and I found Sapphire who carried this  
and we went to our secret hideout

and we went to our secret hideout  
beautiful right?

sapphire: hmp lara

the IF

za: you hide in a safe place

la: for what?

za: you just listen to me

la: ok (hides between some stones)

I see that sapphire is going to override the dark part of the forest  
I see that sapphire is going to override the dark part of the forest

la: I'm not going to stay here (comes out of hiding)

I feel that someone grabs me from behind and all black ........................................ ................................

end pov

somewhere else

Zzzz: I promise to destroy the clan I promise

currently

at the ramen stand

naruto pov

well I was with hinata eating ichiraku ramen and she looked so cute

hina: Na-naruuto - kun

naru: yes hinata - chan what's up

Hinata: I am tired and I would like to know if you could accompany me to my house

naruto: he? !CLEAR!

SOMEWHERE ELSE

MORE SPECIFICALLY IN A PLACE SAKURA HAD NOT VISITED IN A LONG TIME

MORE SPECIFICALLY IN A PLACE SAKURA HAD NOT VISITED IN A LONG TIME  
IN A POND REMEMBERING OLD TIMES

IN A POND REMEMBERING OLD TIMES  
saku: I miss you Lara

XxXx: me too

saku:! it can't be!

SAKU:! LARA !?

LARA: YES I AM

Lara

the girls hugged

Lara: how are you

saku: good and you

Lara: good and sorry for coming out of hiding

saku: where were you

Lara: some guys caught me and thank goodness hee

saku: why?

Lara: they, or rather he, he loves you

saku: the?

Lara: yes he

saku: but who is he (asks insistently)

Lara: it's .......

(you smell a noise)

Lara: is the

saku: how

Lara: yes he .... connor

connor: ho but look what we have here

saku: connor? because?

connor: do you want to know what

saku: yes

connor: because (he laughs) because because of your clan they killed my family x because of your family they captured and tortured me. now, it's time for you to suffer

saku: it's not my fault, understand

lara: connor listen sakura is right

connor: don't you lie (resisting)

saku: we will help you alone (it is interrupted)

connor: noooo (she pierces him with a sword)

lara:! sakura!

connor disappears into the shadows

Lara takes Sakura to Konoha

in

the

Hospital

TSUNADE: hoo x kami what happened to him

Lara: they attacked her (she leaves her on a stretcher)

tsunade: take her to the emergency room (she tells some nurses) and you are?

Lara: Lara Motsuki nice

narrates hiro

I was there quiet sunbathing with several girls around me without any concern

hiro: (let out a sigh) this is life

in that I see that a ninja arrives who informed me in the coldest way  
in that I see that a ninja arrives who informed me in the coldest way

ninja: hiro mashiba?

hiro: yes?

ninja: her sister is seriously ill at the hospital (she runs away)

hiro: but what sangron ..... wait, saku is in the hospital

I practically flew away

at the hospital

hiro:! sakura! (she came screaming) (then I saw Lara?)

hiro: lara? (she nodded) or x kami (hugged her) how did you get there? And how is sakura?

Lara: good with the feet and they haven't said anything

hiro: ahh (sigh and sit next to her) ........ god I forgot, you have to call akane and jackie

Lara: jackie and akane are here?

hiro: yes

an ambu arrived at that

ambu: what do you need?

hiro: inform akane mashiba and jackie liuu that sakura "haruno" is in the hospital

ambu: hay (she leaves)

pov jackie

I was with Akane and the Akane children and I talked about clothes and various weapons

when someone knocks on the door

jackie: hum (I open the door and it was an ambu) a pleasure that happens

ambu: miss sakura haruno is in serious hospital

akane: quee (she looked worried) thanks x let me know

ambu: I do not hope the girl recovers (she leaves)

Akane and I leave the children with Hinata and we went directly to the hospital

When we arrived we saw Hiro and Lara?

akane and jackie: Lara?

Lara: girls (hugs us) before they ask with their feet and we don't know how this is

akane and I just nodded

after several minutes tsunade comes out

tsu: sakura she's ...


End file.
